


Of Separation and Reunion

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan explores some previous unexamined issues in his life as a padawan and in his relationship with his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Separation and Reunion

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: Romance, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: Obi-Wan explores some previous unexamined issues both on his journey  
and once he and Qui-Gon reunite.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I  
am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and  
will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it  
is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This is a very fluffy piece. With all that is going on in  
the world around us I needed to write something happy and without major  
angst. Massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee. Without  
her constant support and her ability to check for consistency and  
characterization, repeatedly insert commas, correct grammar and always  
finding just the right word to get the thought across I would never get  
anything written. Also thanks to Saraid and everyone else who pondered titles  
with me. In the end, I went with something totally different. As always, I  
can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you  
enjoy the story.

Feedback: Please, it's the only way I knows what works. Onlist or off at  
kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

*****************************************************

The commset was beeping as Obi-Wan slid open the door to their quarters. Tossing his backpack on the  
sofa, he ran to the unit, pressing buttons frantically to accept the message. He breathed out a  
heavy sigh of disappointment when the signal connected and it was not a live transmission. He  
dropped into the chair and watched the beloved face intently as the short message played.

Good Afternoon, Padawan. I only have a few minutes between negotiating sessions so I will have to  
make this quick. Now that you have finished your exams, I have arranged a seat for you on a  
commercial transport to join me on Gyndine. The ship departs from platform alpha-six at 1730 today  
which will have you arriving at the main spaceport in Essada at 2100 local time. Arrange for ground  
transportation when you arrive and meet me at the Gyndine embassy. The negotiations have been  
concluding by 2200 each evening, so hopefully tonight will not be the exception. I must go, Obi-Wan.  
I am very anxious to see you. Until tonight, my Padawan.

Obi-Wan was running his fingers lovingly over the screen when the voice finished speaking and the  
image disappeared. The past three tens had been so lonely for him even though he had been with his  
friends and peers in the confines of the Temple. He couldn't image how lonely it had been for his  
Master although the older man would have gone to great pains not to show it. Duty had separated them  
before but not for this long and not for more than an overnight since they had become lovers. This  
had been a severe test of both his patience and his serenity and he was relieved to know that all  
that loneliness would be ending very soon.

Panic surged through him as Obi-Wan glanced over at the chrono. He had less than an hour to pack and  
get to the transport. Jumping up from his seat, he ran into their bedroom. Within seconds, he had  
pulled his duffle out of the closet and began throwing things into it. He tried to think of  
everything he would need for the mission. He had been keeping track of the progress of the  
negotiations through Qui-Gon's all too brief comm calls, his somewhat longer written messages and the  
copies of the reports his Master had been sending to the Council and the Supreme Chancellor. Things  
were progressing much more slowly than either of them would have liked but they were progressing.  
That was a major feat in itself but it also meant that they could be on Gyndine for quite some time.

Technically Qui-Gon should never been assigned this mission. They had been put on a six tens Council  
ordered sabbatical at Temple so that Obi-Wan could complete some required classes he had been unable  
to do remotely. But the request for Qui-Gon to oversee these negotiations had come from the Supreme  
Chancellor himself and the Master had been unwilling to refuse such a request. Although the planet  
was well within the Inner Rim and only a six-hour hyperspace journey from Coruscant, Gyndine had  
steadfastly refused any invitation to join the Republic. So when their Sovereign had contacted the  
Chancellor about discussing the possibility, Valorum had wanted to send his best negotiator to head  
the team and hands down that was Qui-Gon Jinn.

Since he had already been half way through the six tens semester, a reluctant Obi-Wan had been  
required to remain on Coruscant while his Master was off to Gyndine. Qui-Gon had assembled a team  
consisting of a Jedi Master historian, a Knight whose mother was born on Gyndine and an entourage of  
research aides and transcriptionists from the Chancellor's office. From the Master's messages,  
Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon had missed having him there to assist and support him. After so many years  
at his side, the padawan knew instinctively what his Master was asking for and Qui-Gon was finding it  
challenging working with other Jedi whose habits and styles were very different from his.

After a brief trip to the refresher to gather his toiletries, Obi-Wan tossed them into the duffle,  
threw in a couple of datapads with the information on the mission and for his upcoming classes and  
placed his carefully folded dress uniform on top them in the bag. He glanced at the chrono again as  
he zipped it and was relieved to find that he had managed to pack in less then fifteen minutes.  
Grabbing the duffle, he headed back to the comm unit. It took him only a few minutes to place a  
general message on his account informing anyone who commed him that he would be away from temple on a  
mission for an undetermined amount of time. He also sent personal messages to a few of his friends  
and a message to the assignment Master letting him know that he would be joining Qui-Gon even though  
he was relatively certain that his Master would have done that before making the arrangements.  
Better to be safe then sorry.

That done, Obi-Wan turned off the unit, took a moment to check that everything in their quarters was  
shut down and secured, then put on his cloak, draped his bag over his shoulder and headed out the  
door with a few minutes to spare. He still had fifteen minutes until the boarding gate would close  
for his transport and the walk to the hangar would only take about ten if he kept up a brisk pace.  
He was thankful that he had gotten use to walking fast over the years so that he could keep up with  
his Master's long strides as it was coming in very handy now.

Fortunately, Obi-Wan did not meet anyone he knew on the walk to the hangar. He found the slip easily  
and approached the porter standing at the bottom of the ramp just as they announced the final  
boarding call. He showed the woman his Temple ID and it took her only a minute to find his  
reservation on her datapad. She gave him a boarding chit that contained his seat assignment and,  
after thanking her, he headed up the ramp. The transport was one of the smaller Kuat shuttles with  
seating for about one hundred passengers that was used for these short, multiple stop trips. The  
mid-ship cabin contained comfortable seating for about sixty people as well as a refreshment station  
and two large vid screens. He stowed his bag in one of the cubicles along the wall before the  
steward directed him to his seat.

As he settled into his seat and secured his restraint, Obi-Wan finally relaxed. Now that he was on  
the transport and listening to the repulsor lifts engaging, he could actually contemplate what was  
happening. After three very long tens, he was going to join Qui-Gon, to take his place at his  
Master's side where he belonged. Contentment and happiness filled him as his brain processed that  
notion. He was as pleased as if he had been going to meet the man for an extended vacation and even  
the knowledge that he would be joining him for what were some very difficult negotiations did nothing  
to dampen his mood. He would be where he was meant to be and anything else would be dealt with  
accordingly.

After the transport had cleared the atmosphere and made the jump into hyperspace, Obi-Wan rose from  
his seat. He walked over to where his duffle was stowed and rummaged through it until he found the  
mission datapad. Securing his luggage again, he walked over to the refreshment table. His grumbling  
stomach reminded him that he had skipped late-meal so he filled a plate from the assortment of items  
set out on the mid-sized buffet. He had stowed two bottles of water in the pocket of his robe and  
was turning around to return to his seat when he found his path blocked by a human boy of about eight  
standard years, a sweetcake in each hand, staring up at him.

Smiling at the freckled-face boy, Obi-Wan said," Excuse me," and attempted to step past him but a  
small, sticky hand grasped onto his robe.

"You're a Jedi," the young voice said in an awestruck but saddened tone. Before he could even  
answer, the boy asked, "Are you happy?"

"My apologies, Ser Jedi," she said softly. "I'll make sure that my son doesn't bother you again."

Obi-Wan could hear the same sadness in her voice that had been in the boy's so he sought to reassure  
her. "It wasn't a bother. It's just that his question caught me off guard." He reached down and  
ruffled the boy's hair as he added, "Not the kind of question I'm normally asked."

The sadness in her face deepened as she glanced from the boy to Obi-Wan and back before she finally  
said, "My youngest son was identified as force sensitive and we just brought him to the Temple.  
Li'iam is worried about his brother."

Clarity came with that statement and now the young boy's question made total sense. He turned back  
to the child, choosing his words carefully as he assured, "Yes, I am happy, Li'iam. To know that I  
have been able to help people with my gift has always brought me great satisfaction."

"But Jori will be lonely," he exclaimed. "He's only two and he's never been away from home before."

"You don't have to worry about him," Obi-Wan declared to both mother and son. "There are plenty of  
other kids in the crèche and the Masters will take good care of him. I was always well cared for and  
loved during my years in the crèche."

"But they won't play with him like I did," the boy said dejectedly.

Obi-Wan looked at the pained expression on the boy's face and knew that it would take more than a few  
words to reassure him so he offered, "The two seats next to mine are empty. Why don't you come over  
and sit down with me, Li'iam, and I'll answer your questions about life in the Temple, with your  
mother's permission of course."

"Can I mom, please?" Li'iam begged.

The woman looked between them and Obi-Wan could see that she was reluctant to let the boy out of her  
sight, especially after just parting with one child. He held out his hand to the boy's mother and  
introduced himself somewhat belatedly. "I am Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are more than  
welcome to join us as well."

"I am Chertyl Odle," the woman stated as she shook Obi-Wan's hand. "Li'iam and I are on our way back  
to our home on Commenor."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Obi-Wan said with a slight bow. "I am on my way to  
Gyndine to join my Master on a mission so you'll be disembarking first. Please join me. Let me tell  
you both a bit more about life in the Temple and hopefully I can put your minds at ease."

"Thank you, that would be a kindness," she said politely and Obi-Wan led them to the section he was  
seated in. As they settled into the cushioned seats, she pointed to Obi-Wan's plate and added.  
"Don't let us interrupt your dinner, Padawan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan blushed slightly as he looked down at the plate he had positioned in his lap. "Please call  
me Obi-Wan. I left Coruscant on rather short notice so I skipped late-meal." He picked up a strip  
of roast nerf and bit off a chunk. "So, Li'iam, what would you like to know?" he asked when he had  
finished chewing.

"Where will Jori be living?" Li'iam asked.

"The younger students are housed in a dormitory building which is overseen by two groups of  
instructors, the crèche masters and the initiate masters," Obi-Wan explained. "The youngest  
students, from infants through five years old are in the section called the crèche. From six years  
old until they are chosen as padawans, the children live in the initiate dorms. The children are  
divided into groups called Clans and usually become very close friends with at least a few of their  
clanmates."

"What's he going to do all day?" the boy asked.

"He'll spend most of his time the way he would have at home, Li'iam, playing with the other  
children," I assured. "After he has settled in, he will begin some basic group classes to help  
develop balance and coordination."

"Like I do at school?" Li'iam declared with a smile.

"Yes, like school," the Jedi replied.

The boy seemed to think on that for a minute then his faced scrunched up and he asked, "What about  
when he has a nightmare or hurts himself, who will take care of him if mom isn't there?"

"The crèche masters will," Obi-Wan said but he could see the boy's confusion at that comment so he  
asked, "Do you have a grandmother, Li'iam?"

"I have two," he said proudly, "and a great-grandma."

"Well the crèche masters are like grandmas," I explained. "They take care of the children, teach  
them, hold them when they are scared and comfort them when they are sick or hurt.

That placated him for a moment but then he was gloomy again. "He won't have a big brother to watch  
out for him and to show him stuff."

"The older children watch out for the younger ones, Li'iam, don't worry," Obi-Wan reassured.

"But it's not the same as having one person you can always count on," he complained. "When I started  
school, I had my cousin Nyan to watch out for me. Jori won't have anyone."

The boy's concern was evident on his face and Obi-Wan felt the echo of his pain. Although he had  
always understood the quandary of the children coming to the Temple for training, he had never given  
any thought to how the separation affected those family members left behind. After a moment he came  
up with what he hoped would be a suitable alternative to reassure the boy. "Tell you what, Li'iam.  
How about if I watch over him for you? I can be a substitute big brother and check up on him every  
so often."

The boy's eyes lit up as he repeated, "You would watch over him for me? Make sure that no one picks  
on him or anything?"

"I give you my word," Obi-Wan pledged. "As soon as I get back from my mission, I will go down to the  
crèche and check on Jori."

Identical looks of sheer relief came over both Li'iam and Chertyl's faces. When the boy spoke again,  
his question had nothing to do with his brother. "Can I see your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at this quick change. Children were nothing if not resilient. He  
unclipped the saber from his belt, ensured that the safety was properly secured then placed it into  
the outstretched hand.

Li'iam turned the hilt over in his hand, inspecting it closely before breathing out a soft, "wow.  
Can I see the blade?"

Obi-Wan held out his hand and took back his saber. "Sorry, Li'iam, it wouldn't be safe."

The boy let out a disappointed sigh then turned to his mother. "Can I get something else to eat,  
mom?"

She smiled and gave him permission then turned back to Obi-Wan. "I am indebted to you, Obi-Wan. I  
know that you must have many responsibilities but the knowledge that someone will be watching out for  
Jori is a big relief."

"I am happy to do it and I'll check up on him as often as I can between missions," Obi-Wan declared.

"I have read through the materials that the seekers gave us when they tested Jori," Chertyl stated.  
"Don't padawans usually go with their masters on all missions?"

"Normally yes, but I was in the middle of the semester for three classes that I needed to finish, so  
I was forced to remain at Temple," Obi-Wan explained. "I took my last two exams today so I am on my  
way to join Master Jinn."

Chertyl looked at the man seated next to her and asked the question that she had refused to voice  
while Li'iam had been with them. "Do you ever get to see or speak to your family, Obi-Wan?"

"I have seen my mother and brother three times since I became a padawan," Obi-Wan explained. "My  
father died while I was still an initiate and at that age contact with your birth family is not  
allowed. We try to write at least once every few months to keep us both appraised of current  
happenings but it's an overview at best." He took Chertyl's hand gently and declared softly. "I  
know this is not what you want to hear but my family is now my Master and the Jedi. I care about my  
mother, brother and my other relatives but with the limited contact, they are not really a part of my  
life. If your son was chosen to attend the Temple, he has the potential to become a Jedi Knight and  
as such to do much good in the galaxy. Hopefully that knowledge will help to make up for the loss of  
him in your daily life."

"I thought long and hard before agreeing to bring Jori to Temple, Obi-Wan," Chertyl insisted.  
"Although I'm sure that this is the right thing for him, it does not lessen the pain in this mother's  
heart. I will always miss him and worry about him." The conversation ended as Li'iam came back, a  
large slice on Badja cake held in both hands. Before he could sit back down, an announcement came of  
the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlebeings, please take your assigned seats," the steward's voice echoed through the  
cabin. "We will be reverting to real space and beginning our descent into Commenor in a few  
minutes."

Chertyl rose from her seat and motioned Li'iam to her side. "Thank for your kindness, Obi-Wan. It  
won't soon be forgotten."

"It is my pleasure, Chertyl," the Jedi replied.

"Take care of my brother, Obi-Wan, and give him a hug for me," Li'iam said, over his shoulder as he  
and his mother headed back to their seats.

"I will, Li'iam," Obi-Wan vowed as he watched them walk away. When they disappeared into their  
seats, he refastened his seat restraint, turned on the datapad he had neglected and concentrated on  
reviewing the information about the negotiations on Gyndine.

The remainder of the trip passed uneventfully. Obi-Wan stayed in his seat throughout the next leg,  
trying to concentrate on the information on the datapad but finding his attention more than once  
returning to his conversation with Chertyl and Li'iam. He had consoled numerous lonely children  
during his shifts in the crèche over the years but he had never considered the opposite side of the  
situation.

Obi-Wan forced his attention back to the datapad for the umpteenth time. The fact that this topic  
refused to be set aside easily definitely made it a subject for later meditation. Another  
announcement from the steward informed him that they would be exiting hyperspace in a few minutes and  
arriving at the Essada spaceport within the quarter hour. Delight rose within him and it took  
conscious effort to keep a smile from appearing on his face. Very soon he would be with Qui-Gon  
again and that fact overrode everything, even his concerns over the young crècheling and his family.

Turning off the datapad, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and used the few minutes before landing to settle  
his emotions. The Gyndians were very somber people and it would not do to have anyone think he was  
approaching his arrival for the negotiations without due solemnity. He had been trained by the best  
and by the time the shuttle was making its final approach, his face was a mask of serenity that would  
have made his master proud.

The transport had barely settled on the tarmac when Obi-Wan released his restraint, rose from his  
seat and gathered his duffle from the luggage compartment. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and  
headed down the ramp as soon as it opened. It took him only a few moments to cross the hangar and  
find an available ground transport. Instructing the Rodian driver to deliver him to the Gyndine  
embassy, he settled back into the speeder for the ride.

Checking his chrono as the speeder slowed down, Obi-Wan saw that it was almost 2130. As he paid the  
driver, he hoped that the negotiations were still going on. That would give him the opportunity to  
stay quietly in the background for a little while and get a sense of the proceedings. He knew that  
Qui-Gon had already sensed his arrival but his master would do nothing that would cause any attention  
to be drawn to them.

Before Obi-Wan even identified himself, the aide at the main desk was walking over to greet him and  
direct him to the conference room. He thanked the young woman as he reached the door then silently  
took a seat towards the back of the room. The participants were in a vehement discussion and no one  
but the Jedi even noticed his arrival. Even as Qui-Gon appeared focused on the debate, he greeted  
his apprentice silently. _Welcome to the land of pointless argument, Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan took in a few moments of the inane argument before replying the same way. _The Gyndians  
appear to be rather pompous, Master. Looks like I had the better end of this deal._ The comment  
was made in jest but to make sure that his Master knew that, he sent a wave of love along with his  
teasing words.

 _Well, I will expect you to keep me centered when the desire to remove their vocals cords becomes too  
strong,_ Qui-Gon's mental voice echoed dryly.

 _I will use all my resources to fulfill that duty, my Master,_ Obi-Wan sent in amusement but before  
Qui-Gon could reply his full attention was called back to the discussion. Obi-Wan took this time to  
study the various participants including the Jedi who had accompanied Qui-Gon. The Master was a  
little older that Qui-Gon, probably in his middle sixties. He was about twenty centimeters shorter  
and much more rotund, with white hair and intelligent brown eyes. His expression was mostly serious  
but a couple of times Obi-Wan saw signs of a smile having trouble being repressed. The knight was  
only a few years older than Obi-Wan. He stood about five centimeters taller than the Padawan, with a  
slightly more muscular build, jet-black hair and the most striking violet eyes. Obi-Wan had seen him  
around the Temple a few times when the man was still a padawan but had never gotten to know him.

The debate continued on for another twenty minutes before the Regent stood up and announced, "We will  
adjourn tonight's session at this time. The negotiations will resume at 1100 hours tomorrow." The  
remaining participants stood at his words, staying still and silent until the Sovereign and the  
Regent had left the room.

Only then did Obi-Wan move from his seat at the back of the room and head for his Master. By the  
time he reached the man, the other two Jedi and a few of the Chancellor's staff were at his side. He  
nodded politely to the other Master and Knight and waited in silence, knowing that Qui-Gon would  
introduce him after the entourage had dispersed. He watched as his Master soothed the frustrated  
aides and gave them his datapad to transcribe and send off to Chancellor Valorum in the morning. He  
knew Qui-Gon would send his own message but that would contain more opinions and impressions than  
actual facts of the discussions. The reason Qui-Gon was so successful as a negotiator was due in  
part to his ability to see behind the angry words to the real issues.

Finally everyone else had left the conference room, heading to their homes or their assigned quarters  
and only the Jedi remained. Qui-Gon turned to the other Jedi with him and said, " Tyal and Shoran,  
this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Master Historian Tyal Morado and Knight  
Shoran Horm."

Obi-Wan bowed politely to the two senior Jedi. "Master Morado, Knight Horm, it is a pleasure to make  
your acquaintance."

"And you as well, Obi-Wan. I have heard much about you," Master Morado replied with a smile.

"I see," Obi-Wan said with a questioning look. "I can assure you that any tales of my youthful  
escapades were grossly exaggerated."

Master Morado laughed outright before he turned back to Qui-Gon. "I can see why you have missed him  
so much, Jinn. He does have a way of defusing tension. We could have used his charm during that  
brawl day before yesterday."

"I don't think that the Gyndians would have found anything humorous during that particular rant,  
Master Morado," Shoran said with a smile of his own before extending his hand to the younger Jedi.  
"It's nice to meet you Obi-Wan. Hopefully we can get to know one another better while we are on  
Gyndine."

The latter comment had an almost suggestive tone to it and Obi-Wan fought a blush as he shook the  
offered hand. "From my Master's communiqués, there has not been much time for anything other than  
eating and sleeping with the negotiation schedule the Gyndians have been keeping." As soon as the  
words left his mouth, Obi-Wan sensed his error as a glint of desire appeared in the Knight's eyes and  
an amused voice echoed in his head. _I think that in bed is exactly where he'd like to get to know  
you better, Padawan._

 _Well, I fear that Knight Horm will be sorely disappointed if that is his plan,_ Obi-Wan sent back  
teasingly.

"Should we plan on meeting for first-meal as we have been to discuss today's debates?" Master Morado  
asked Qui-Gon, ending the mental exchange.

"Definitely. Let's plan on meeting at 0900 in the small sitting room near your quarters, Tyal,"  
Qui-Gon replied.

"I'll place an order for first-meal to be delivered when I get back to my room," Shoran offered. "If  
you don't need me for anything else, I think I'll take a walk in the gardens. Would anyone care to  
join me?" he asked, looking pointedly at Obi-Wan.

"Thanks for the thought but we will be heading directly to our quarters. I need to fill Obi-Wan in  
on what has transpired so far so that he is up to speed when we meet in the morning," Qui-Gon replied  
for both of them.

"Hope you arrived rested, Obi-Wan. Reading through that mass of documents could take most of the  
night," Shoran said, a bit regretfully.

"I could use some fresh air so I think I'll join you Shoran," Master Morado agreed, moving to stand  
beside the younger man.

Obi-Wan fought to keep the smile from his face as he heard the Knight's muffled groan. "Enjoy your  
walk," he called out as the two men headed out the door. He turned back to his Master and smiled.  
"Good thing I have been keeping myself apprised of the situation by reading all your mission reports.  
This way you'll only have to fill me in on one day's debates."

"I will have to spend some time reviewing the data with you to insure that you are fully versed on  
all the nuances," Qui-Gon maintained, the sparkle in his eyes belying the seriousness of his voice.

Obi-Wan readjusted the duffle on his shoulder, then ran a finger lightly along the skin exposed by  
the vee of Qui-Gon's tunic. "You can quiz me on the way to our quarters if you need assurance of my  
preparedness," he said with a smile. Then his voice shifted to a husky drawl as he continued,  
"Because once the door to our assigned quarters slides shut, I plan on vanquishing any thought of the  
debates from your mind until the sun rises tomorrow."

"And just how do you plan on doing that, my over-confident apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked with a smirk.

"I have had thirty one lonely days to contrive an array of things to do on our first night back  
together," Obi-Wan whispered, sending a wave of desire and love over their bond. "I'm sure at least  
a few of those things will hold your interest."

Qui-Gon started walking towards the door even as he muttered, "You could hold my interest covered in  
mud and slime."

"Maybe I should add that to my list of things for us to try," Obi-Wan teased as he quickened his pace  
to catch up with his Master.

"Take pity on me, Padawan," Qui-Gon teased in return. "This old man may not survive fulfilling your  
list of fantasies."

"Please," Obi-Wan huffed sarcastically. "When you can no longer wipe the salle floor with me without  
so much as working up a sweat, I may consider you beginning to get old but until then..."

"That day will not be too long in coming, Obi-Wan," the Master countered, his blue eyes shining with  
the love and pride he felt for the man beside him.

Emotion filled Obi-Wan at his Master's soft-spoken words of praise and he struggle to keep his tone  
light. "Remind me of that the next time I'm sprawled out on the mats trying to remember how to  
breathe." He drew in a deep breath and looked up into his Master's eyes. "Please tell me we don't  
have much further to go."

Smiling, Qui-Gon tugged at the braid that swung across Obi-Wan's chest with every saucy step. "Only  
a few doors further down, though I should warn you that Tyal and Shoran have the rooms on either side  
of us."

"Well then, we should hurry and make the most of their walk in the gardens," Obi-Wan chuckled as he  
increased his pace.

Pulling the key card out of his cloak, Qui-Gon held it up and called out, "You're going to need this,  
Padawan, as well as knowing which one is our quarters." He watched as Obi-Wan extended along the  
currents of the Force, smiling when the younger man held out his hand and drew the key card from him.

A bright grin covered his face as Obi-Wan slid the card into the key slot of the door he had stepped  
up to and it opened with a creak. "After you, my Master," he said, sweeping his arm out with a  
flourish. Qui-Gon entered the room in silence, not at all surprised when the door slid closed and  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "After three tens, I can feel you almost as strongly in these rooms as I  
can at home." His eyes opened, darkening with desire as he met the older man's gaze and stalked  
slowly towards him. "Though there is one facet of your aura that is missing from these rooms and I  
plan on doing whatever is necessary to rectify that omission."

"I see," Qui-Gon replied dryly. "And if this old man in tired and wants only to sleep?"

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan drawled as he dropped his duffle to the floor. "In deference to your age and  
fatigue, after we have reached the bedroom and you have removed your clothing, nothing more will be  
required of you than to lie back and enjoy." He took another step closer and his hands moved to his  
lover's belt. "And I can even offer assistance in that area if you require it."

Taking a half step back, Qui-Gon held out his arms. "That is an offer that I would be a fool to  
refuse." He leaned in for a quick kiss then said with a sultry smile, "Assist away."

Obi-Wan took another kiss, then grabbed one of Qui-Gon's hands and began dragging him across the  
room. "Since I don't want to waste any of my free time cleaning up a trail of clothing, let's get  
into the bedroom before I assist you."

Entering the spacious bedchamber, Obi-Wan stopped dead as he saw the accouterments scattered on the  
bedside table. An ice bucket containing two bottles of dark Borleain ale, a bowl containing slices  
of negiata fruit and chocolate and an assortment of lubricants were displayed on the table next to a  
large and very comfortable looking bed. "I see I wasn't the only one with plans for our evening," he  
said with a hint of sarcasm as he turned to look at his Master.

"I may be a Jedi Master but I'm still human, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he cupped his lover's cheek.  
"Even though I'm better at keeping up the façade, that doesn't mean I have been any less lonely that  
you, love. If it had been at all possible, I would not have left without you."

This heartfelt admission from a man who usually kept his innermost feelings hidden touched Obi-Wan  
deeply. He mimicked his lover's gesture, caressing a bearded check with his fingertips as he  
declared, "I know. But we are back together now which is what is important." He looked into  
Qui-Gon's eyes and added huskily, "And if I have my way, we'll be much closer together in the next  
few minutes."

That said he went to work removing Qui-Gon's clothing. The cloak was tossed over the back of a chair  
before his hands unbuckled the belt and placed it reverently on the table, lightsaber still attached.  
Sash, stola, outer and inner tunics disappeared quickly after that, draped haphazardly over the  
cloak. Pressing Qui-Gon to sit on the bed, Obi-Wan pulled off the worn leather boots and thick socks  
before pulling him back to his feet. Covering the tempting lips with his, the younger man turned  
back the bed's coverings with a wave of his hand then unfastened the waistband of the brown leggings.  
Within seconds, leggings and linens had been stripped off and dropped carelessly on the floor.

Obi-Wan stepped back and looked hungrily over the splendid form of his now naked lover. A variety of  
scars dotted the silken flesh, testament to the man's years of service to the Light. In another  
person the scars might have appeared as blemishes on the creamy skin, but on Qui-Gon they were  
embellishments to his handsome body and Obi-Wan found he wanted venerate each and every one. He  
reached out and pulled off the leather tie confining the silver streaked chestnut tresses, removing  
the last artificial thing adorning his lover. "Perfect," he whispered, letting his hand fall lightly  
against the broad chest. "Now lie back on the bed." He pressed a finger to his Master's lips when  
the older man started to protest and applied a bit of pressure against his chest to initiate the  
downward movement.

Albeit reluctantly, Qui-Gon obeyed the silent request and fell back on the bed. He took a moment to  
settle himself comfortably then looked up at his still fully clothed lover. "Are you planning on  
disposing of your own clothing and joining me?"

"In a minute," Obi-Wan replied. His eyes roamed over the body on the bed, taking in every inch of  
the long frame. He opened their bond and let his Master see what he saw as he spoke, "Do you have  
any idea how handsome you are? All silken skin over hard muscle, your hair fanned out over the  
pillow like a halo, blue eyes like ocean pools tempting me to drown in them, shining with love and  
desire. Sometimes I wonder what a perfect man like you could ever see in someone like me and fear  
that one day I will wake up and find out your love for me was all a dream."

Qui-Gon looked intently at Obi-Wan, opened his mind fully to the younger man and said softly, "I'm  
far from perfect, love, and I think it is I who should wonder what you see in me. You are a gorgeous  
young man, someone who could have anyone he desired with just the slightest hint of invitation in  
those mesmerizing green eyes as Knight Horm so recently proved. I thank the Force each day that you  
came into my life and have found something you can love in this broken down relic of a Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened with desire as their shared impressions flowed between them. Raking his gaze  
once more over the beautiful offering spread out on the bed, his hands threw aside his cloak and  
unbuckled his belt as he spoke. "If you say so. I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree in  
this as I don't want to waste any more precious time talking." Clothing and boots were peeled off  
almost faster than the eye could see until Obi-Wan stood completely naked beside the bed. He allowed  
his lover to a moment to look his fill then he dimmed the lights with a wave of his hand and lay down  
on the bed.

Qui-Gon pulled the younger man into his arms the moment his lithe form dropped onto the bed. Twin  
moans echoed in the room as their skin came into contact and he pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's. The  
kiss immediately took on a sense of urgency, their mutual need exploding after three tens apart.  
Hands roamed over silken skin as their mouths continued to war for dominance, their need to taste  
each other expanding with each moment that passed. By the time they pulled apart they were both  
panting, the hard heat of their arousals pressing against each other hips. "Slow down, love,"  
Qui-Gon said as he drew in a ragged breath. "We have all night."

"Save slow for later," Obi-Wan barked as he grabbed a bottle of oil from the table and slapped it  
into his Master's palm. "For thirty-one days I have gone to sleep fantasizing about the feel of you  
inside me, your thick cock stretching me almost to the point of pain, stroking into me hard and fast  
until we both feel like we're going to burn up in the fire of our climax." He reached down and  
enclosed the penis in question in his palm, stroking slowly as he continued his tale. "By the  
twentieth day, I was masturbating morning and night, using my fingers, an array of dildos and even  
the handle of your old hairbrush, trying to quench my need to be filled but nothing even came close  
to the sensation of having your flesh within me. Please Qui-Gon, take me. After thirty-one days,  
I'm sure we'll be good for more than one round tonight."

Lust rose in Qui-Gon at the image of Obi-Wan masturbating, his young lover stroking his cock with one  
hand while using the other to shove the handle of the hairbrush into his body. He was lost in the  
fantasy when he felt the bottle pulled from his palm and oil dripping onto his fingers. "I'll act it  
out for you later if you want but now would you just fuck me already," Obi-Wan growled.

Qui-Gon finally took the hint, bringing his slick fingers to the opening of Obi-Wan's body and  
pushing one gently inside, coating the tissues with the oil. "Yes," he heard his lover moan, when he  
recoated his fingers and pressed two inside, spreading his fingers to stretch the tight ring of  
muscle. His own penis throbbed almost painfully, as Obi-Wan continued to stroke him, spreading a  
liberal amount of oil on the hardened shaft with his palm. Suddenly Obi-Wan released his penis and  
pulled out of his arms, rolling onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Words were no longer necessary. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at Qui-Gon, the heat in his gaze  
enough to melt a glacier. His heart pounded in his chest as his Master moved to comply.

Eyes alight with desire, Qui-Gon positioned himself on his knees behind his lover, placing one hand  
on Obi-Wan's hip for balance while he used the other to guide his penis to the opening of his body.  
He slid forward slowly, sucking in a ragged breath as he fought the desire to just plunge into that  
welcoming heat. Sensing Qui-Gon's dilemma through the bond, Obi-Wan pressed back sharply and it  
became a moot point as the movement buried him fully within his lover.

Soft moans and whispered words of pleasure soon joined the slapping of flesh on flesh as the only  
sounds in the bedchamber. After three tens of longing and denial, the pace they fell into was brutal  
and Obi-Wan chanted softly with each stroke, "Yes, so good, oh," and a number of things that did not  
remotely resemble words in any known language. Knowing he was on the cusp of released, he reached  
back and pulled Qui-Gon's hand to his penis. The touch of that callused palm was all it took and he  
was coming, his scream of pleasure echoing off the walls of the spacious room.

A few more deep strokes and Qui-Gon followed his lover over the edge, his husky rumble of Obi-Wan's  
name his only sound. He fought to remain upright as his release tore through him and his seed  
flooded into his lover's body. When both their tremors had faded, he slid from Obi-Wan's body and  
collapsed on the bed beside him. They laid for a few moments in silence before Obi-Wan rolled into  
his arms and kissed him gently. When his lips were free, Qui-Gon smiled and said, "You were rather  
noisy, love. We had better hope that Tyal and Shoran are still in the gardens."

After nipping at the long column of neck under his lips, Obi-Wan replied mischievously, "I'll try to  
be more quiet next time. Though maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if Shoran heard us. At least it  
would keep him from coming on to me for the rest of the mission."

"It will be quite a while before I am recovered enough for a next time, love," Qui-Gon said sleepily  
as he stroked the reddish spikes under his palm.

"Take all the time you need, my elderly one," Obi-Wan teased huskily. "As you said earlier, we have  
all night." He reached into the ice bucket for one of the bottles, twisted off the cap, took a long  
swallow then passed the bottle to Qui-Gon. When his lover had finished his drink, he took back the  
bottle then reached into the bowl for a slice of negiata fruit and a piece of chocolate. He fed the  
delicacies to his lover, allowing his fingers to be pulled in along with the food. He opened his  
mouth as Qui-Gon reciprocated, nibbling on the fingers that held the tasty treats. Continuing to  
tease each other, they gently feasted until they had each had their fill.

After they had finished their snacking, Obi-Wan looked down at his sated lover with a wicked gleam in  
his eyes. "I can that see you still need some time to recover, my Master. I think I will use the  
time to indulge in one of the many fantasies I imagined during our separation. I think I'll start  
with the one where I taste every inch of your skin."

Suiting action to words, Obi-Wan did just that, beginning with Qui-Gon's face. He kissed and licked  
forehead, eyebrows, cheeks and chin before moving over to run his tongue along the whorl of an ear.  
He nipped gently on an earlobe then moved over to repeat the pattern on the other ear, laughing  
softly at the low groan that escaped from Qui-Gon. He shifted quickly to cover the wonderful mouth,  
swallowing the end of the groan as he pushed his tongue past the parted lips. He explored slowly,  
savoring the unique taste that was Qui-Gon, a mixture of tea and spices and something that defied  
definition, shaded with the flavors of their earlier treats.

By the time Obi-Wan broke the kiss, he was hard and aching and could feel a matching hardness  
pressing into his thigh. _So much for needing time to recover,_ he chuckled mentally as he sucked a  
passion mark at the juncture of shoulder and neck. He shifted his leg upward and rubbed teasingly  
against the hard shaft. _This will just have to wait until I have finished my tasting._

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon growled, the pleasure flowing over the bond negating any hint of the censure he  
had tried to put in his voice.

After taking a moment to nibble on the nipple that was now beneath his lips, Obi-Wan released the  
hard nub and looked up, feigning innocence. "Yes, Master?"

"You have achieved the result you sought," the older man said as he pushed his erection up into his  
lover's hip. "Now do something about it."

Obi-Wan took a moment to sweep his tongue over the other nipple, lapping at it gently before puffing  
a breath of air on the peaked flesh. "Oh, I plan on doing something about it, don't you worry. It  
just won't be right this second."

Qui-Gon groaned in frustration as the talented mouth continued its slow path across his chest. Other  
than a longer probe into his navel, the touches were teasingly light and fleeting, lips and tongue  
caressing each new patch of skin for only seconds before moving on. His nerve endings were aflame,  
the inferno increasing with each touch until he thought he would explode. He needed more of a  
connection with his lover, needed to touch him in return so he reached down and attempted to pull  
Obi-Wan back into his arms.

Obi-Wan twisted away, grabbing the hands that were trying to move him and pressing them against  
Qui-Gon's side. "This is for me, you'll get your turn later. Now keep them there or I'll have to  
restrain you." The large cock twitched against his stomach and he felt a surge of desire coming from  
his lover. He locked his eyes with Qui-Gon's and said huskily, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? That  
was a little further down my list of fantasies but I see no reason not to indulge you."

Using a few tendrils of the Force to keep his lover lying down, Obi-Wan rose from the bed and  
rummaged through the pile of discarded clothing until he found both their sashes. He moved back to  
the bed, grasping one arm and then the other, and looped the cloth of one sash around both wrists and  
the headboard. He ran his fingertips along both arms, making sure they weren't stretched to the  
point of discomfort before knotting the fabric securely. He took the second sash, knotted one end  
around Qui-Gon's right ankle, twisting it loosely through the footboard then securing the other end  
to the left ankle.

His long legs were taut with tension as Qui-Gon tested his bonds. They were loose enough so that he  
could shift to bend his knees somewhat and remain comfortable but not enough to direct anything that  
was happening. Although technically he could free himself with just minor assistance from the Force,  
the fact that he had been restrained by Obi-Wan excited him to a level that surprised him. Obi-Wan  
seldom took control in their lovemaking so this dominant persona was someone that he had seen very  
rarely. He looked up to see his Padawan gazing at him hungrily and his cock throbbed in  
anticipation.

"Do you have any idea how enticing you look, my Master?" Obi-Wan drawled. "Bound by my own hand,  
stretched out on the bed, naked and awaiting my will." He ran a finger up one long leg, starting at  
the ankle and ending at the juncture of thigh and hip. "I really should continue my explorations,  
fulfill my fantasy of tasting ever inch of you." The finger slid up further, lightly caressing the  
length of the thick penis jutting from the dark curls. He could see the restraint it took for  
Qui-Gon to remain still under the teasing touches, especially when he rubbed his thumb over the  
leaking slit. "But this is so inviting that I think I will forgo the remainder of that fantasy and  
indulge myself with this one. Unless you have an objection." He brought his thumb to his mouth,  
sucked off the fluid that coated it then asked, "You don't have any objection, do you?"

"No objection," Qui-Gon croaked huskily as he shifted in his bonds. "As long as you stop looking and  
begin doing."

"And exactly what should I be doing?" Obi-Wan asked. He brought his hand back to Qui-Gon's penis and  
stroked. "This?" Then he leaned down and took just the head into his mouth, sucking gently before  
releasing it. "Or this?" he whispered, blowing a breath across the damp flesh. His fingers ghosted  
over taut balls before one pressed against the opening to his lover's body. "Or this? Tell me what  
you want, my Master?"

"You. Anything, just touch me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon pleaded, need making his voice gravelly.

"As you wish," Obi-Wan agreed with an evil grin, before he sucked the thick shaft fully into his  
mouth. Teasing conversation was forgotten as he laved attention on the silken flesh between his  
lips. He licked and sucked on the heavy length as he stroked one finger into Qui-Gon's body,  
enjoying the low groans filling the air around them. He could feel his lover's pleasure echoed back  
to him over their bond and his own cock throbbed from the dual sensations.

Soon pleasuring Qui-Gon was no longer enough, so Obi-Wan released the tasty flesh and repositioned  
himself on his knees between the older man's thighs. His silent request was answered eagerly as a  
surge of the Force settled the bottle of oil into his hand. A need clearly matching his own was  
blazing in those midnight eyes and he wasted no time beginning to prepare his impatient lover.

When two fingers slipped from his body to be recoated, Qui-Gon could wait no longer. He repositioned  
the re-oiled hand with a tendril of the Force and wrapped it around his lover's penis, slicking the  
stiff flesh. He spread his legs are far as he was able in the confines of his bonds and ordered,  
"Now, Obi-Wan, please." He blew out a hearty, "yes," when the younger man shifted back onto his  
heels, slid forward until his thighs were nestled under his hips and positioned the head of his cock  
against the opening to his body.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pressed slowly forward, enjoying the sensation of being encased in that  
satin warmth bit by bit. When he was fully sheathed, he leaned down for a slow kiss, filling  
Qui-Gon's mouth with his tongue just as he was his body. When he pulled back and opened his eyes,  
the love-filled look that met him took his breath away. "Gods, how I love you," he whispered, as he  
rocked his hips back and forth, lost in the surreal pleasure of Qui-Gon's submission.

Qui-Gon arched his back as he strained again his bonds, the combination of excitement and agitation  
at not being able to touch Obi-Wan pooling into the one point of contact between them. "Harder.  
Need more," he implored.

Complying quickly, Obi-Wan increased the strength of his thrusts and shifted his hips so that his  
penis raked over Qui-Gon's prostate with each stroke. The tiny part of his mind that could still  
process thought was glad that he had left enough slack in the bonds around Qui-Gon's ankles to allow  
some movement. He pushed into the heat surrounding him again and again as he babbled," so good, so  
tight," over and over. He could feel his balls pulling tight against his body and he knew he would  
only last a few more strokes so he wrapped his hand around Qui-Gon's shaft, stroking roughly.

"Love you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cried out as his release poured from him. He was barely aware of the  
rush of warm fluid filling him as his orgasm rushed through him like a tidal wave, its power and  
strength flooding his pleasure centers until the room seemed to fade around him and he could barely  
breathe. All too soon it was over and he settled back into himself to the sight of Obi-Wan's  
love-filled green eyes looking down at him.

Bringing his semen coated fingers to his lips, Obi-Wan licked them clean as his locked his gaze with  
Qui-Gon's. Finally, when the last drop has been lapped away, he spoke. "That was amazing. If I had  
known this was going to be the result, I would have tied you up a long time ago."

Directing a wisp of the Force against his bonds, Qui-Gon freed himself and pulled Obi-Wan into a deep  
kiss. He tasted himself on his lover's tongue and explored the mouth above his until his heart  
stopped racing. The position pulled the softening flesh from inside him and he felt the younger man  
settle full length against his body. When he broke the kiss, he wrapped his arms tighter around  
Obi-Wan and admitted, "Once again, you have taken me to heights that I would never have imagined  
possible. You seem to know instinctively what I need even when I have no idea. I love you, my own."

"Love you too," Obi-Wan whispered sleepily into the skin against his lips. He knew he should  
probably move onto the bed but the warmth of Qui-Gon's skin against his and the strength of those  
arms around him felt too good to move away. Before he could think about it too much, his sated body  
pulled him into the depths of sleep.

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan drift off, finding he too was unwilling to lose the intimate contact of skin  
against skin. So he ignored the knowledge that he would most likely be stiff when he awoke, pulled  
the blankets over them with a little help from the Force and drifted off to sleep as well.

The sensation of movement against him woke Qui-Gon and he opened his eyes. The sky outside the  
transparisteel across from the bed was still dark and a glance at the chrono told him it was a little  
after midnight. Obi-Wan had rolled off of him and was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm draped  
possessively over his chest. Qui-Gon twisted to lay on his side, head propped up on one hand and let  
his eyes roam appreciatively over the smooth back and buttocks, bared by covers being tossed aside.  
Obi-Wan must have felt the attention because he mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over to  
face him. "Go back to sleep, love," he whispered as his hands soothed down the length of his  
padawan's spine. Sleepy green eyes fluttered open and looked at him enticingly.

"Been away from you for three tens," Obi-Wan pouted as he ran one hand down the center of his  
Master's chest. "Don't want to waste time sleeping."

"Be reasonable, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said in amusement. "Your recuperation time at twenty-three is much  
shorter than mine. After our earlier activities, I don't expect that you will get any more from me  
tonight."

"Then talk to me," Obi-Wan implored, the sleepy look fading quickly from his eyes.

"What would you like me to talk about?" Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Anything," Obi-Wan said quickly.

Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice's brow furrowed in his classic sign of concentration so he said  
nothing and waited for the question he knew would be forthcoming momentarily.

"Do you ever think about your family? About what it was like for them to let you come to the  
Temple?" Obi-Wan asked seriously.

"I think about them from time to time, usually when I get a letter from my brother or hear about  
something that has occurred on Helska," Qui-Gon replied. He looked up at Obi-Wan in confusion as he  
continued. "Honestly, I have never really thought about what it was like for them when I left home.  
Why do you ask?"

"During my trip out to join you, I met a family on the transport who had just brought their youngest  
son to Temple," Obi-Wan explained. "The older brother was about eight and Li'iam was very worried  
about what would happen to his little brother and who would take care of him." He reached over and  
intertwined his fingers with his Master's.

"What did you tell the boy?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I told both him and his mother a little about life at Temple," Obi-Wan answered. "I explained about  
life in the crèche and the initiate dorms, about the other children Jori would meet there and about  
the crèche Masters who supervised the children."

"Did it reassure him?" the Master asked.

"Somewhat, I think," Obi-Wan replied. "I have frequently done crèche duty as you know and have always  
sought to comfort any of the young ones who are homesick. But I never thought about what it was like  
for their families, how hard it must be to consciously cut yourself off from someone you love. My  
brother was only a baby when I was brought to Temple but how would he have reacted if he had been  
older, if he had understood what was happening."

"It's far from a perfect system, Obi-Wan, but it's the best we have been able to set up," Qui-Gon  
remarked. "It's the main reason we bring children to Temple so young, so that they do not have any  
conscious memories of their family lives. Then we create a surrogate family for them, with the  
crèche staff providing for their care and nurturing. Great pains are also taken to create  
relationships between the various age groups so that we have that family atmosphere and the older  
children look after the younger ones."

"I know, it was just hard," Obi-Wan declared. "Do you know what his first question to me was when he  
realized I was a Jedi? - Are you happy?"

"And are you?" Qui-Gon asked, irrationally needing verbal reassurance of what he already knew.

Tightening his grip on the fingers he held, Obi-Wan insisted, "You know I am. I grew up feeling loved  
and cared for and now have everything I could have ever dreamed of."

"As I do," Qui-Gon agreed. "We don't lead easy lives but serving the Force does have its rewards."

"That's what I told Li'iam and his mother," the padawan said. "That there is great satisfaction is  
knowing that I have helped people."

"You did the right thing, love," Qui-Gon assured. "Hopefully your reassurances will bring them  
comfort."

A light blush of embarrassment rose on his cheeks as Obi-Wan said sheepishly, "Well I did a little  
more than that. I promised Li'iam that I would watch over Jori, check on him as often as I could and  
be a surrogate big brother to him."

"That was a very kind thing to do. You are a very compassionate man, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon said  
softly. He kissed his apprentice gently, eyes twinkling with amusement as he pulled back. "Though  
I'll have to remember this altruistic gesture the next time you berate me for being too soft."

Obi-Wan took a kiss of his own before he said mock disdain, "My one instance of magnanimous behavior  
does not give you an entitlement to take in every pathetic life form we come into contact with,  
Master."

"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied with a smirk, then covered the younger man's lips  
with his to preclude any further comment. When he finally broke the kiss, he ordered, "Now we need  
to sleep. Morning with be here all too soon and, as you will soon find out, a day at the negotiation  
table with the Gyndians requires that a person be well rested."

Obi-Wan thought about trying to convince Qui-Gon otherwise but a wide yawn by his Master changed his  
mind. He kissed his lover gently then settled himself comfortably against the older man's chest.  
"Goodnight, my Master."

"Sleep well, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, pulling the covers back over them then wrapping his arms  
around the younger man. In the few minutes before sleep claimed him, he thought about their  
conversation about family. Blood relationships provided an important connection and support system  
for people. But looking down at the man in his arms, he knew that he had no need for blood  
relations. Obi-Wan was his heart, his soul, his life. Obi-Wan was all the family he would ever  
need.

The End.


End file.
